


What's In a Name?

by charleybradburies



Series: Laurel Lance Week 2015 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Women, Canon Related, Comfort/Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Episode Related, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Gen, Inheritance, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nightmares, POV Female Character, Post Episode: s03e10 Left Behind, Sister-Sister Relationship, Superheroes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Would a rose by any other name smell so sweet?</i>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p><b>Laurel Lance Week Day Five: Comic Parallels</b><br/>1-million-words June Bingo Card Challenge: Schmoop/Love Card 5x5 #1: Hand Holding.<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name?

“Who the Hell are you?” comes the voice - demanding, growling…shaking.

“I’m the Justice you can’t run from,” her voice is strong, self-assured…threatening. 

_I am Dinah Laurel Lance,_ she thinks. 

Her heart pounds, her vision clouds, the world seems to turn entirely black, and Laurel’s not entirely sure that it doesn’t. Black like the night sky, black she’s not convinced her heart isn’t. Black like drying ink on claims and briefs. Black like her costume...like her predecessor’s. 

_Let them hear the Black damn Canary._

* * *

Felicity worriedly shakes Laurel awake. 

"Shhh, Laurel, you're safe here," comes her soothing voice.


End file.
